This invention is directed to an apparatus which can be used both as a ladder and as a clamp, thus being nominally termed a convertible ladder-clamp or ladder-clamp combination. Heretofore ladders were utilized for climbing up and down while clamps were utilized for holding or binding two or more objects firmly together. A single structure for accomplishing both of the aforementioned functions has, however, heretofore been unknown.